STOP CALLING ME!
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Niko loves his cousin Roman. He's willing to do and go through a lot for him. What he's not willing to do is spend every second with him. A guy needs his space ya know!


Niko was sitting up in his house after a hard day's work of robbing a warehouse. All he wanted to do was to kick back, relax, and go to sleep. Not even 5 seconds after he closed his eyes, he heard his phone ringing. He groaned, knowing full well who it was. His cousin. Although he loved his cousin to death, the bastard was starting to get on his nerves. Every time he turned around, Roman wanted to hang out. Of course Niko would hang out his cousin for a few hours, drop him off either at his house, his job, or anywhere else he needed to go. Right after he pulled off, guess who started calling? ROMAN. At first it was kinda cute to be honest. His cousin missed him. How sweet. Then it started getting annoying. Roman called every fucking day and night. Poor guy barely got any rest from Roman's constant calling and the need to hang out. He was like a needy cat or something except kind of ugly. Niko answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Niko! It's been a while!" said his cousin cheerfully.

"We spoke 3 hours ago." said Niko tiredly.

"Three hours is a long time cousin!"

"Yes, I know. Could you call later? I'm a bit tired right now."

"Too tired to go bowling?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on. Please?"

"No. Later."

"But what if you forget?"

"I won't. Trust me." said Niko as he rolled his eyes. 'I know you'll be calling to remind me within a few minutes.'

"I'll hold you to it." said Roman.

"Alright. Good night, Roman."

"Night, Niko."

Once he hung up his phone, he curled up underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep. When 3 am came around, he heard his phone ringing again. Who the hell was calling him? He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Coooooouuuuusiiiiiiiiiin..."

"For the love of...ROMAN! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"Geez, Niko! That hurt my ears!"

"I'm sorry. You were just interrupting my sleep..." he then muttered, "...as usual..."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go bowling now!"

"Bo...NO! Roman, I know I said I would but it's 3 in the morning! It's not open."

"Oh...well do you..."

"Good night, Roman." said Niko before hanging up his phone, turning it on silent mode, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Niko made sure to turn on his cell phone in case an important call came through. Before he could make breakfast someone was calling. Luckily it was just Kate calling. He talked with her for a few minutes when he heard a beep indicating that he had another call coming through. When he excused himself, he switched over to the next line.

"Hello?"

"Niko!"

"Roman, what?"

"What's with the stale attitude? You should be happy to..."

"I see you everyday and I talk to you just about every hour and/or minute. I hate to sound rude...but could you just stop calling me?! I can't even take a shit without you calling me. I love you, but I can't stand you calling me! Wait until I call you, not the other way around! You're so fucking needy!"

"Dick." Roman hung up.

Niko felt a little bad for yelling at his cousin, but it needed to be done. He was just getting so annoying. He got back on the phone with Kate, making sure to arrange for them to "hang out" in hopes of him getting laid. The two had dinner and everything was going great until he got a call from Roman. It surprised him since Roman hadn't called him for hours which was pretty impressive. It must be important.

"Roman, are you okay? I'm really sorry about snapping at you early. I was just tired and..."

"I see how it is. You'd rather hang out with that bitch then me!" interrupted Roman. He sounded like he had just gotten through crying.

"Kate's not a...wait, how'd you know...?" Niko looked around outside and spotted a car across the street. He noticed Roman poorly hiding the side of his face with a porno magazine. "Roman, are you spying on me in that shitty car of your's?"

"No! And my car's not shitty!"

"I can see you right across the street."

"N-no you can't!"

"So if I go over to the shit brown car and knock on the window, I won't find you inside?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, I'm coming over." Niko took a few steps towards the car. He could hear his cousin mumbling "Oh no you don't you bastard!" Niko watched as the car pulled away at full speed leaving skid marks on the road. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "Well damn Roman. I guess that wasn't you. No way _you'd_ drive that fast!"

"Damn right I wouldn't!" laughed his cousin nervously.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! I..."

"Good-bye, Roman." he went back inside.

"Who was that?" asked Kate looking suspiciously at him. "I saw a car drive off pretty fast out there."

"It was just Roman being jealous." said Niko shrugging. "I love my cousin, but he's always calling me wanting to hang out."

"That's sweet, Niko." said Kate. "He just wants to spend some time with his favorite cousin. I could see why he'd be so jealous of his cousin spending time with a woman and not him."

"Yeah, but he calls me all the time." admitted Niko. "I can't even think without hearing my phone ringing saying it's him again. He calls me at all times of the night. He even called at 3 in the morning wanting to go bowling!"

"Wow. He really loves you." said Kate laughing.

"That's not funny. How'd you feel if Packie kept calling you up, interrupting your precious sleep every night and calling you not even 5 minutes after you just hung out with him?"

"I suppose you're right. You should go talk to him."

"Yeah I guess. You don't mind if I..."

"Sure go ahead. We can hang out later. I'll call someone to pick me up."

Niko paid for dinner and went off to Roman's house. The car had a dent on the front bumper, most likely caused by the man driving off so fast and hitting someone or something while in a rush. He knocked on his door and waited. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" said Niko.

"What do you want?" snapped Roman from a crack in the door. His eyes were red from crying.

"I came to apologize to you in person." said Niko. "I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier. It's just that you're always calling me so early in the morning and late at night when I'm trying to sleep. I like hanging out with you, but you want to hang out so often I barely have time to myself. I just want to be alone sometimes."

"What you said really hurt...I don't know if I want to talk to you anymore." pouted Roman. "It might be a while before I can accept your apology."

"Alright. I understand. Good night, Roman."

"Yeah whatever."

Niko drove himself home and went back to sleep. At 2:30 am he got a call. "Hello?"

"Okay I forgive you. Let's hang out."

Niko stopped himself from yelling at him and just took a deep breath. "Roman?"

"Yes, my favorite cousin?"

"It's 2:30 am."

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Niko?"

"Didn't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"

"Fuck you." Niko turned off his cell phone and went back to sleep.


End file.
